The Hellfire Chasm
by cynicalgenius
Summary: The Last Year in the Harry Potter series. Suspence, Action, and Drama are key points in the story. Leads up to the last fight with Voldemort in a mysterious place called the Hellfire Chasm.


**A/N: The plot, of course, is mine, and mine alone. Everything else isn't. Flames are not welcome, so if you don't like it, and if you can't put your comments into constructive criticism, don't bother to review, please. **

**Chapter 1: The Small Reunion**

**The last day of July was coming to a close as a drowsy silence was swept upon the residents of the Burrow. Harry Potter, a wizard considered different even by their standards, had finally become 'of age.' Being a tall, dark-haired wizard, he looked as though he would fit in anywhere he went, but everyone knew otherwise. It was because of his one feature on his forehead that made him discrete from the rest. Yes, it was a little scar that made people call him, 'The Chosen One,' or, while he was a child, 'The Boy Who Lived.' And it was all because of a little mark…**

**Relaxing in a chair directly opposite him was none other than Ronald Weasley. Another tall wizard, you could pick him out of a crowd just by looking for bright, red hair. Both were pondering where their other best friend, Hermione Granger, could be. **

**"She's really late! She's never _this_ bad." Ron complained.**

**"Hopefully, she's getting information. Lord knows we'll need a lot of it." Harry said optimistically. **

**There was a soft _snap_, and Hermione Granger, a tall, bushy-haired witch appeared in the kitchen, traveling bags in hand.**

**"Sorry I'm late, I was just informed by McGonagall that someone broke into Hogwarts. Her office is in total ruins." Hermione said at once, putting her things down and taking a seat at the table. "Well, it's good to see you both. It's been a while, but I've gathered some information on one of the Horcruxes." Harry gave Ron a quick glance, smirked, and looked back at Hermione. "What?"**

**"I told Ron you'd be doing that. Also," he pointed his wand at the door and said, "_Muffliato_," then said, "Continue." Hermione gave him a look, but decided to proceed.**

**"Okay, you told us that Voldemort would want an item to represent his Horcrux that had value. So, I did some research on the founders, and, just as you said, Harry, only four objects of theirs are in existence today. Salazar's locket, Helga's cup, Godric's sword, and Rewina's necklace." **

**"But he doesn't have Godric's sword-"**

**"But, when Hogwarts was broken into, McGonagall's office was the main point of attack in the castle. And, as I was informed before I arrived, the sword was stolen."**

**"But, Dumbledore already said that Voldemort had made Nagini, his snake, a Horcrux. Although it's dangerous, he now has total control over her." Harry said. **

**"But, he might need Godric's sword." Hermione argued.**

**"For what? He probably already has the necklace, anyways." Ron said bluntly. **

**"But we don't know whether he has it or now!" Hermione told him.**

**"But, for all we know, the necklace that cursed Katie Bell last year could have been it!" Ron disputed.**

**"True, but that's why I dug deeper! I found this, a picture of what the necklace should look like," she said intelligently. She handed Harry a very old and crumpled piece of paper. It showed a beautiful necklace, made entirely of gold. "There's no way that was the same one Malfoy gave her."**

**"You mean, Rosmerta under the Imperius Curse." Ron corrected. **

**Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever! All I'm saying is, either Voldemort has the necklace, or it's not been found yet, and I'm placing my bet on it being lost. Also, I read somewhere that all of the founders possessions were found in Hogwarts, or are to be found."**

**"Which would make since. I found the sword inside the hat, someone could have found the locket anywhere in the castle, possibly near the Chamber of Secrets. The cup could have been found near or in the kitchens, so the necklace would be…"**

**"Anywhere. But, we could conduct a search. Ask certain people to assist us!" Ron suggested.**

**"Well, we should contact McGonagall. I'll get on that. Ron, you start rounding up people to help. Harry-"**

**"I've already got my assignment. I'll meet you back here at ten." Harry told her.**

**"But, where-"**

**"I'll tell you later. I've got an idea…"**

**"Well, see ya at ten." Ron said. With a loud _crack_, he was gone. Harry quickly apparated into thin air and Hermione left silently for Hogsmeade.**


End file.
